Angel
Angels are the inhabitants of Heavent they have been in a constant battle agaist demons they have not stepped foot in the materialstic world in over 30'000 years but now as the demons push to the materialistic world so will the angels. History Not Much is known about the history of Angels just that they have been around for a very long time they do not meddle in the affairs of humans and fight the demons on a daily basis no one knows where the angels came from onyl that they are a powerful ally when fighting evil Powers and Abilties Flight: Angles have the ability to fly Super Strength: Angels are incredibly strong the can easily over power young vampires and most werewolves, there stregth easily out ranks that of a hunter it is unkown how they differ to most Hybrids. Angels are strong enough to crack Granit like toothpicks Angelic Wings: Angels can show there wings when the want they can also make them vanish to blend in with the humans this means no one know how many angels are on earth True Form: Angels can show there true forms they rarely do this on earth as an angels true form is as big as the empire state builidng and glows bright Super Speed: Angels can run incredibly fast over long distances they appear as just a flash of light Angelic Light: Angels can produce a bright light out of there whole body causing blindness in supernatural creatures and death to any humans near Super Edurance: Angels can last forever in a fight they will never tire nor slow down Angelic Touch: Angels can kill Low level Demons and very young vampires and hybrids with a single touch it does not work on Hunters or Werewolves Angelic Blood: Angels posses a potent blood type that can kill any vampire, Hybrid, demon or human/hunter if ingested or if it gets into the blood. Teleportation: Angels can teleport anywhere they choose they cannot go to limbo or the dark demention Angelic Sheild: Angels can wrap themselves and others in a protective holy light but it cannot hold everything back forever Weaknesses Heart Extraction: The Act of removing the heart of an angel will result in death Decapation: the act of removing the head of a angel will result in death Unholy symobls: Angels cannot cross or enter a place with these symbols Unholy circle: If an angel steps into one they are trapped and powerless Demon Weapons: if an Angel is stabbed with a demon weapon or shot it will kill them Demon Blood: if an angel ingests demon blood they will die Emotions: Angels are extremely emotional this can cause them to make bad choices Darkness: Angels powers are at there minimum at night Physical Appearence Angels can look like any human boy or girl however the mostly choose to become a person who looks elegant and regal in appearence. they can show there angel wings when they want there angel wings a pure white with feathers. Trivia TBA